


饼渣H黑化囚禁强制play

by zyl_honeytaroball



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyl_honeytaroball/pseuds/zyl_honeytaroball
Summary: 对不起我叛变了对不起dbq龙有双jer莲藕雌雄同体，所以我早就想……混天绫是我dbq预警：哪吒双性！敖丙两根！初夜！双龙那啥，前后双穴！非常刺激！极度OOC不看退出！





	饼渣H黑化囚禁强制play

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我叛变了对不起dbq  
龙有双jer莲藕雌雄同体，所以我早就想……  
混天绫是我dbq  
预警：哪吒双性！敖丙两根！初夜！双龙那啥，前后双穴！非常刺激！极度OOC不看退出！

昏暗的屋子里，混天绫像是叛变了似的一圈又一圈缠绕在哪吒的身上，虽然还是魔化的状态，不过乾坤圈仍在他手腕上压制魔性不算太失控。敖丙摘了束发散着海蓝色的头发端着酒坐在一旁，一手撑着脸颊似乎在不断隐忍克制自己，明珠一般的灏蓝瞳孔里映射的竟全是欲望。  
哪吒醒来的时候眼睛还是被混天绫蒙着，他双手被混天绫绑着吊在头顶，只有脚尖能将将碰到地面撑着身体。敖丙看着他光滑有力的双腿，此刻吃力地撑着地面，被迫绷紧了身子，全身的肌肉纹理都看得一清二楚，他抿了一口酒，愉悦地坐在一旁欣赏着他光裸漂亮的酮体，铁链随着身子的幅度轻微晃动着，更显出美好的肉体。他放下酒杯站起来，吻住眼前这张他想尝很久的嘴，经历天劫伤痕未愈，又被长久这样吊着，哪吒浑身发不出力，由着他深入地啃咬，用力地抓着他精瘦的腰肢，掐着他腰腹的软肉恶意揉捏着，“唔……疼……”娇嫩的乳尖被他按在手里又掐又捏，小樱桃变得又红又硬，哪吒被碰得全身酥酥麻麻的，呻吟声溢出来，生理性的泪水打湿了混天绫，全身都泛起了粉红色，梨花带雨的模样让人无比怜惜，不过敖丙现在一点也不怜香惜玉，亲遍他全身上下的雪肤，手指停留在他平坦的小腹，一边画圈一边向下探去，哪吒也只是用力地夹紧双腿试图阻止敖丙的动作，但丝毫没起任何作用，他阻止不了他的欲望，清清白白的身躯上满是他留下的红印子。啃咬着他的锁骨，哪吒轻颤着身体，喘息声越来越剧烈，敖丙知道他醒了，早在他没醒来的那几天，敖丙就发现了他身体双性的秘密，小龙轻笑了起来，莲藕重塑的身子，也难怪，不过这正好方便他行事。  
抬起他一条腿，让他娇嫩的花心暴露在眼前，伸了一只手指进去摸弄着软穴，随着手指的深入，他的呼吸声也越来越难以自制，强制压抑的喘息恰好是催情的良药，敖丙内心的本性被挑拨了起来，哪吒双手用力地抓着绑在手上的混天绫，下身泥泞不堪，蜜液顺着腿心流下来，温热的触感让他觉得羞耻不已。

“啊……别…唔……不要碰我……”眼泪也流得更加汹涌。

“这么湿…还嘴硬……”他转身端起酒杯喝了一口，把剩下的白酒从他的双乳中间倒下去，透明的酒汁顺着完美的曲线流到足尖，哪吒被冰凉的感觉浸了满身，小花忍不住缩得更紧，敖丙一边用手指在他下身抽抽插插的，一边吻他刚刚已经被自己吃的艳红的唇瓣，把酒渡给他喝，光滑的小舌躲不开纠缠，被他吃得死死的。

拔出手指，将早已坚挺的双龙对准了小花，猛地挺进他的身体，“啊……”他叫了一声弓起身子，敖丙抱紧了这副他喜欢的身体，这是第一次，只有他占有过他的身体，以后，也只有他能占有。  
这个姿势只会入得越来越深，哪吒几乎沉沦在情事里，被湿热的花心包裹住的感觉只会让敖丙索要更多，抬手拍在他臀瓣上。  
“啊………不行…太大了………”

“挨打的时候咬我咬得更紧了，还这么多水，该罚。”未经人事的小花一下子吞进两根巨物，艰难地绞着他，不仅他难过，他也不好受。  
“不……不要…嗯………啊……痛…”他像汹涌浪潮里的一叶小舟，完全不堪风浪一击，被吞没在快感里。抽插从缓慢变得适应后竟有空虚的感觉，两片蚌肉又红又肿，紫红色的巨物撑破了薄膜，又不断地在他腿心间进出着，血丝混着白色的液体被研磨成沫挂在腿间。  
“你看你，这么淫荡，都可以把我完全吃进去呢。 ” 顶在他柔软的子宫口迟迟没动，哪吒难耐地轻轻扭动腰肢，不自主地想要更多疼爱，喘息声越发娇媚，几乎在求欢。

“你求我，我就继续…”

“啊………求你…继续……唔…”

“我是谁？”  
“你是……敖丙……”  
“那么喜欢被我干，为什么还要跟我对抗？乖乖地待在我身边不好吗？”他一生气，托着他的身体，发狠地干着他娇嫩的小花，顶开子宫口，用力地侵犯着他。

“啊……我不能……眼看着你杀我亲人……什么都不做……”哪吒的双腿缠在他腰上，乳尖在他胸前被磨得通红，他低头咬住他胸前的莓果，用力地吮吸着，他敏感的身体紧紧地缩了一下。  
“啊……嗯……要去了…唔…给我……啊……”  
“亲人？他们是怎么对待你的？把你当妖怪？”敖丙除了生气，更替哪吒感到不值，他竟为了外人和自己作对！  
哪吒被他按着腰肢欺负得直哭，又酥又爽的感觉混着道德制裁上的惩罚感将他送上高潮。小腹一阵抽搐，连带着小花也不停地吸着，蜜液溅在他身上，敖丙伸手抹掉含进嘴里，“你可真甜，要不要尝尝你自己的味道。”不顾他的反抗捏开他的嘴，用手指压着他的舌头，口水因为无法吞咽顺着嘴角流下来，“呜呜……嗯…”模仿着性交的动作在他嘴里抽插着，用另一只手掐了一把他滑腻腻的小花瓣，哪吒被迫含着他的手指一点一点舔弄着，等他满意了才抽出来。

“啊……唔……下面好胀……你停…”

“刚刚不是还叫我不要停，怎么又不要了？没力气的话就放你下来吧，不过，在那之前……”敖丙说着又坏心地顶进了他尚在高潮余韵中的小花里，九浅一深，弄得他几乎窒息。

“呜…吃不下了……好难受…”  
“既然前面的小花吃不下，就让后面的来分担一根吧…”  
敖丙抽了一跟分身出来磨蹭着后面的穴口，哪吒身子被快感催促着不停地颤抖，欲拒还迎，手腕被勒出了血红的痕迹，看上去格外激发人的凌虐欲。趁着他晃神，敖丙猛地一顶，一前一后就隔着一层薄薄的肉，互相挤弄摩擦着，将快感放大无数倍，抵着他的敏感点不断地磨蹭着，细软的内壁紧紧地吸着巨物。哪吒只觉得小腹一阵暖流流出，浇在敖丙的东西上刺激得两人皆是一颤。  
随着敖丙一个深入，大团的白浊射进他子宫内，烫得他抓紧了手腕上的混天绫，弓起身子也跟着去了，舒服得蜷起了脚趾，“啊啊……唔，太多了。”

“不准流出来，”从他身体里退出来，穴口还未闭合，他用一只裹满药膏的圆润玉势在精液流出来之前插了进去。

把已经晕过去的人解下来，抱到柔软的床上，恋恋不舍地用手指在他微微凸起的白嫩小腹上画着圈圈，很快他就会永远也不能离开他了。


End file.
